The present invention relates to an anchorage system for an artificial tooth, comprising a root canal anchorage post, and to the use of this system for the production of an artificial tooth.
The common generally known procedure for the production of an artificial tooth first comprises the anchoring of the root canal anchorage post. Then, the dentist makes a composite build-up and cuts the resulting cone to the shape of a stub. For better anchorage of this composite build-up, root canal anchorage posts generally comprise one or several retention wings on the projecting head. After finishing the composite build-up, the dentist makes an impression thereof and hands it over to the dental technician. On the base of this impression, the dental technician produces a gypsum mould and prepares a gold alloy jacket which is produced by the lost-wax process. The porcelain build-up is moulded over this gold jacket, whereupon the build-up can be fastened to the composite build-up by means of the jacket.
Production and subsequent finishing of the composite build-up is quite laborious and causes great discomfort to the patient. Besides, preparation of the gold filling, respectively the gold jacket, is very labor-intensive and therefore, expensive.